


Three

by Noruwei



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noruwei/pseuds/Noruwei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Una volta ho baciato Rin.»<br/>[MakoHaruRin]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo:** Three  
>  **Autore:** Noruwei  
>  **Fandom:** Free – Iwatobi Swim Club  
>  **Genere:** Introspettivo, Romantico, Generale  
>  **Rating:** Arancione  
>  **Summary:** «Una volta ho baciato Rin.»  
>  [MakoHaruRin]  
>  **Note:** Nient'altro che una schifezzuola scritta per Aika sulla nostra OT3 bellabella, in generale spero che vi piaccia, ecco ;-; (preciso solo che è nata in un delirio notturno alla non-ho-voglia-di-dormire-che-minchia-faccio e, sì, come potevo non mettermi a scrivermi roba zozza, eh?)

 

Haru inspira. Il bacino si alza e si abbassa a ritmo serrato, mentre Makoto lo sfiora con il respiro (è caldo).

«Brutto sogno?»

Ha lo sguardo dolce da fratello maggiore Makoto, le guance di Haru invece sono rosse. Gli occhi di Makoto si abbassano sul cavallo dei boxer – è strano che Haru non dorma in costume da bagno.

È eccitato.

Haru si alza, lo sguardo indifferente, si dirige verso il bagno di casa Tachibana. Il lieve pervinca sulle sue guance è ancora lì, gli occhi del suo migliore amico – ragazzo, fidanzato, cazzo – sulla nuca.

«Haru?» Le dita di Makoto si chiudono intorno al suo polso. «Posso... farlo io.»

_Oh._

 

(Makoto farebbe qualsiasi cosa per lui.

Makoto è... una persona buona.)

 

Haru si umetta le labbra mentre Makoto glielo succhia. È bravo, così bravo che Haru chiude gli occhi e inspira per trattenersi ancora un po'.

Makoto ha gli occhi verde foresta. Sono... belli. Ribalta le posizioni, anche se è già al limite. Lo sguardo di Makoto ora è stupito e Haru gioca con la lingua con la punta del suo cazzo, per farlo impazzire, per fargli perdere il controllo.

 

_Non innamorarti di me._

 

Makoto spinge le sue labbra contro le sue – gli è appena venuto in bocca, Dio, però non è spiacevole, non fa nemmeno tanto schifo, è _eccitante_.

Sono una puttana.

«Haru, ti amo.» si arrende, contro il suo petto. «Haru.»

Haru lo guarda, alza gli occhi al soffitto. Non dovrebbe. Non dovrebbe perché lui è una brutta persona. «Prima... stavo sognando Rin.» mormora, prima di voltarsi arrotolandosi nelle lenzuola. «Stavo sognando di Rin che mi scopava.» Non innamorarti di me. «E- c'eri anche tu e io ti stavo facendo un pomp-»

« _Haru._ »

Haru inspira.

«Scusa.»

Makoto lo perdona sempre.

 

 

**-**

 

 

«Oppure potresti farlo tu con Rin.»

Makoto non lo guarda, quindi Haru continua, con quella finta indifferenza.

«Io guarderei solo.»

E Makoto sorride, continuando a guardare fuori dalla finestra, c'è un albero di ciliegio che sta fiorendo.

«Ti eccita così tanto?»

Haru s'immerge nella vasca. «Cosa?»

«Rin.»

Haru scuore la testa. «No, è l'idea di te e Rin a- ...farmi quell'effetto.»

«Vuole tornare in Australia, lo sapevi?»

Non risponde. Sì. Gliel'aveva accennato. Gli aveva anche chiesto di andare con lui. Haru socchiude gli occhi.

C'è il rumore di una porta che si chiude.

Quando la luce si riaccende nella sua mente Makoto se ne è andato. Torna più tardi con l'asciugamano.

 

«Una volta ho baciato Rin.» sussurra.

Haru si ritrae sorpreso. «Cosa?»

Il sorriso di Makoto è imbarazzato. «È successo qualche settimana fa, dopo le Regionali. Mi aveva fatto sbronzare ed io ero curioso.» Si passa una mano fra i capelli, mentre osserva i gamberetti in padella. «Sei arrabbiato?»

Haru scuote la testa.

Quando chiede spiegazioni a Rin l'espressione del ragazzo è svogliata. «E allora?» poi ride. «Mi andava di farlo. Makoto è... Makoto, lo sai. Non avevo idea che non reggesse l'alcool.»

La verità è che Haru si sente tagliato fuori.

Rin e Makoto hanno condiviso qualcosa e lui non ne ha fatto parte. È...  _fastidio_  quello che sente in fondo allo stomaco?

«Geloso?»

Il sogghigno che si disegna sulle labbra di Rin è malizioso prima di baciarlo. Potrei averti se volessi, sembra dire, potrei avervi entrambi e tu lo vorresti, Haru, perché tu ci desideri.

«Ora...» sbuffa, quando Haru interrompe il bacio. «vattene, se no puoi aiutarmi a fare le valigie.»

 

Rin riesce a tirare fuori la parte peggiore di lui. Quella egoista. Quella che fa del male a Makoto. Però –  _peròperòperò –_  Rin è passione, Rin è pigro, Rin e Makoto sono completamente opposti perché se Makoto è un porto sicuro Rin è imprevedibile e petulante. Può essere davvero innamorato di entrambi?

 

«Rin?»

«Che vuoi, Haruka?»

«Voglio fare sesso con te e Makoto.» dice placido. Dice sesso, non amore, perché se dicesse  _amore_ Rin gli riderebbe in faccia, è a Makoto che piacciono quelle parole – amore, affetto, impegno,  _relazione._

Rin sogghigna. «E immagino che se lo vuole la principessa per Makoto vada bene.»

È una provocazione a cui Haru non risponde. Afferra una rivista porno da terra, sulla cipertina una ragazza in una posa provocante con una quarta di seno ammicca. «Ti eccita davvero?» si lascia sfuggire, Rin sta piegando le t-shirt, gli lancia uno sguardo annoiato.

«Dipende dal momento.»

Rei dice che Rin è bisessuale e Haru curioso.   
 

«Io ti eccito?»

Rin ride.

«Sì.»

«Makoto?»

Rotea gli occhi. «Lo ho  _baciato_.» sbuffa con ovvietà. Chi non bacerebbe Makoto? Quello Haru lo sa, li vede gli sguardi delle ragazze della scuola, Makoto è probabilmente l'unico che non se ne accorge.

 

Lo sguardo di Rin è divertito. «Lo ami?»

Haru esita qualche secondo. «Sì.»

Lo ha detto. Finalmente lo ha ammesso con qualcuno – è buffo che si stato proprio con  _lui._

Rin sospira, mentre si cambia la canotta. Haru vorrebbe poterlo toccare. «Allora... va bene. Per  _quella cosa._ »

 

 

-

 

 

Hanno un buon odore. Insieme.

I loro corpi.

È come impazzire, come avere migliaia di mani che ti toccano e ti eccitano.

«Haru, sei... un pervertito del cazzo.» bofonchia Rin contro il cuscino, la mano di Makoto addormentato stretta da un lato del letto. Haru stringe l'altra.

Si addormentano così, col sapore di mare sulla pelle. 

 

_(«In Australia... in Australia non ci vai più, vero?»)_


End file.
